Banjo and Kazooie – Secrets & Dreams
by Kassie645
Summary: Banjo and Kazooie have a secret that neither one knows about. However, they are not the only ones who have secrets. Their next adventure will change their lives and the lives of others forever. Pairing: Banjo/Kazooie. Rating may change.
1. Gruntilda's Discovery

**Before I begin, I would like to make some notes here. This story that I'm making is taking place three years after the video game "Nuts and Bolts". I'm going to put the old characters from the "Banjo-Kazooie" video game series and create some new ones in this story. I might also add some new places in this novel. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS FROM THE VIDEO GAME SERIES‼ They belong to the company Rare®, who are owned by Microsoft®. If there's anything that doesn't seem right, please let me know. And now, let's begin...**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Gruntilda's Discovery<em>

**Location: L.O.G.'s video game factory**

**Time: unknown**

In this deep, dark factory holds boxes of video games that are to be sent to customers. The only one that's working in the factory all by herself is none other than Gruntilda the Witch (or Grunty for short). She is still only a head in her robotic body that's sweeping the floor and carrying boxes as usual. She's been working in L.O.G.'s factory ever since she lost to Banjo and Kazooie. Again! She plans to take revenge on them no matter what!

As she is just done with the work, she gets extremely exhausted and suddenly collapses onto the floor, huffing and panting.

**Grunty:** "This is madness, this is cruel! I'm sweating like crazy and covered in drool!"

When she has rested for at least 5 minutes, she tries to get back up on her robotic feet. As she gets up, she hears a static sound from behind her. She turns around and she finds the static coming from behind the pile of crates. Grunty moves all of the crates out of the way one by one and finds a door that is slightly opened. She starts to get curious about it.

**Grunty: **"What is this I have just found? I shall go inside and follow that sound."

She opened the door and sees a hallway full of electronics. Some of them are on and spewing static, while others are broken and are unable to be fixed. She walks through the hallway and at the end, she finds another door with a sign that says, 'Authorized People Only! Do Not Enter!'. She ignores the sign on the door and enters it. Inside the room are a bunch of different electronics that she has never seen before. She goes deeper in the room and sees an unusual computer inside a big glass container with a sign that says, 'DO NOT OPEN!'. Grunty smiles her most wickedest smile she has ever done.

**Grunty: **"It would appear that L.O.G. is keeping secrets from me. Secrets like this gives me such pleasure and glee!"

She removes the glass container and takes a good look at the computer. She then pushes the power button that turns on the computer. As it boots up, the lights flickered and gusts of wind starts to swirl the small machines out of the ground, twirling them in midair. Grunty on the other hand just stood there in awe at what is happening—the computer starts to come alive, transforms, and then gave out the most sinister laugh that she has ever heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review once you're done reading this chapter. Thank you!<strong>


	2. An Evil Force in Spiral Mountain

_Chapter 2: An Evil Force in Spiral Mountain_

**Location: Spiral Mountain**

**Time: 7:30 AM**

It was a typical morning. Banjo and Kazooie are out of bed and are having cereal and birdseeds for breakfast, respectively. Their house has just been repainted a few months ago, from pink and white to blue and yellow, their original colors. This was because of Jolly Roger (or Jolly Dodger, however you want to call him), who painted their house pink and white in the first place, much to Banjo's and Kazooie's dismay. They are both sitting across the table eating and enjoying each other's company. Banjo and Kazooie have been close friends throughout their lives, but they both have a secret—they are in love with one another.

Banjo the honey bear is the only one who's tolerant enough to handle Kazooie's rudeness and attitude. Despite this, he finds her to be beautiful and knows that she's only being mean to others because she wants to look tough. Though he likes her, he's too shy to tell Kazooie how he feels about her and is afraid of what will happen if she doesn't like him back.

Kazooie the red-crested breegull will always come up with an insult for everyone she knows except Banjo. Despite that she has feelings for Banjo, she is in denial about it. Deep down, she admires his kindness, but feels embarrassed and uneasy whenever she thinks about him and their relationship.

However, all of that is about to change starting in this very day...

**Kazooie:** "Banjo, I'm bored. Let's go outside for some extreme adventure!"

Banjo yawned due to the fact that he is half-asleep, but he smiled at his friend, acknowledging her excitement and anticipation.

**Banjo:** "As much fun as that sounds, Kazooie, nothing out of the ordinary has happened since that the last time we faced Grunty and received the deeds to Spiral Mountain from Mr. L.O.G."

Kazooie sighed knowing that Banjo was right. There hasn't been anything interesting lately and the two of them were just relaxing in their house.

**Kazooie:** "Ugh, I wish there was something exciting that's gonna happen!"

_Meanwhile..._

**Location: L.O.G.'s video game factory**

**Time: 7:35 AM**

Back at the factory, in the hidden room Grunty had found, she can't help but have her jaw dropped open as to what she is seeing that she can't believe her eyes—the computer that she touched is revealed to be a L.O.G. look-alike. He bears an orange dusty robe and has robotic rats crawling around him. His head is similar to L.O.G.'s, except it's white, a little round, and there is a small crack on his top left corner of the screen. His entire figure is spewing static and dust around him and his rats. He looks down at Grunty and grins at the fact that she freed him.

**?: **"Ah, so you are the one who released me from my... unpleasant prison."

For a moment, Grunty could not speak, but after a while she said,

**Grunty: **"I feel so confused and I don't have a clue! What is your name, I ask you?"

The figure stood silent for a moment, then he comes closer and said,

**?: **"You may call me 'Ruler of Dreams', or 'R.O.D.' for short.'"

He looks closer at Grunty's face and smiles wickedly.

**R.O.D.: **"I can see you and I both desire the same thing—revenge."

When Grunty heard that word, she then remembers Banjo and Kazooie and her encounters with them. She hated them for their meddling and wants nothing more than to destroy them.

**Grunty: **"Yes, I believe that revenge is the key. Are you saying that you will help me?"

**R.O.D.: **"I will help you take revenge if you will help me with mine."

And so, Grunty and R.O.D. made an agreement that they will work together for their evil desires. After that, R.O.D. teleported Grunty and himself out of the factory, with both of them laughing wickedly and horridly.

**Location: Spiral Mountain**

**Time: 8:15 AM**

Banjo and Kazooie had just finished breakfast and are now relaxing outside of their house. Banjo is not wearing his trademark backpack, as he is napping on a beach chair, snoring away, and enjoying the rays and warmth from the sun. Kazooie is playing 'Halo' on the Xbox 360, while she is in Banjo's blue backpack.

Even though she is playing her video game, her mind was on other things. She can hear her friend Banjo talking in his sleep.

**Banjo: **"... pizza... honey... cake..."

Kazooie can't help but smile at him when he talks about food while in a sleeping state. She thinks about their past adventures when they traveled through different worlds to get some jiggies and stop Gruntilda the witch. She hopes to get that experience again with Banjo.

**Kazooie (thinking):**_"Banjo... that's right. I've known him ever since we were very young. I'm his closest friend and he is mine. I..."_

She then starts to blush at the thought of thinking about it. But she shakes her head in order to stop herself from going any further.

**Kazooie (thinking):** _"Stop it, Kazooie! Get a grip on yourself! You are NOT in love with him! It's ridiculous!"_

Although she tries to clear her mind, her thoughts on Banjo did not vanish. She then realized that her video game is still on, and focused on continuing to finish her game. Suddenly...

*BANG!*

...there was a loud noise that startled Kazooie and woke Banjo.

**Banjo: **"What was that?"

**Kazooie:** "Let's go see!"

Banjo got out of his chair and picks up his backpack, along with Kazooie. He then ran toward where they heard the sound to investigate.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review once you're done reading this chapter. Thank you!<strong>

**My replies to the reviewers:  
><strong>

**To SolarRuby17: I'll have you know that I've already played the original Banjo-Kazooie game, along with the Banjo-Tooie game. I happen to like both of these games and the N&B one equally, even though I prefer the platforming better.  
><strong>


	3. Banjo and Kazooie's Newest Enemy

_Chapter 3: Banjo and Kazooie's Newest Enemy_

**Location: Spiral Mountain**

**Time: 8:20 AM**

Banjo continued to run to the source of the sound he and Kazooie had just heard. It wasn't until he immediately stopped near the moat of Spiral Mountain when they saw a familiar face on their path who's been waiting for them to come—Gruntilda. She stood there with her arms crossed and smiled devilishly at her long-time enemies.

**Grunty:** "Hello there, Banjo and Kazooie! You don't seem to be happy to see me!"

**Banjo:** "That's because we're not!"

**Kazooie:** "Yeah, aren't you supposed to be working endlessly in L.O.G.'s factory, where you belong?"

**Grunty: **"I'm through working in that dump! I'm gonna start bringing pain to your rump!"

**Kazooie:** "Oh, yeah? Bring it on, bat breath! I'm gonna peck you so hard your entire robotic body will break into little, tiny pieces! Come on, Banjo! Let's get her!"

Just as Banjo, Kazooie, and Grunty were getting ready to fight, a cloud of smoke popped between them, and out reveals R.O.D.

**R.O.D.: **"Now, now. Let's not get to the climax yet, shall we?"

Banjo and Kazooie look startled at his appearance.

**Kazooie:** "What the–?"

**Banjo:** "Who–?"

R.O.D. turns to Banjo and Kazooie, then to Grunty.

**R.O.D.:** "I'm afraid we have to leave now. There's business to take care of."

Grunty nodded in agreement and then leaves Banjo and Kazooie with one thing,

**Grunty: **"You won't be doing much in this world. Because we will be expecting you in the Dream World."

Both Grunty and R.O.D. then disappeared in a puff of smoke. As the smoke cleared away, Banjo and Kazooie are left in a puzzled and surprised state.

**Banjo: **"That was... awkward."

**Kazooie:** "Yeah, I know. She rhymed the word 'world' with 'world'. That just makes her even more lame than ever."

**Banjo: **"Er... that's not exactly what I meant..."

Before he could continue, L.O.G. appeared in a lighting flash next to Banjo. He had the most frightening look on his face.

**L.O.G. (shouting): "What happened? Where is he? I know he's here!"**

Banjo and Kazooie were startled at the fact that he looks scared and terrified; something that they had never knew he had that kind of emotion.

**Banjo:** "He who?"

**Kazooie:** "If you're talking about your old and dusty look-alike, he left with the wicked bonehead of the east just a moment ago."

**L.O.G.: **"You mean Grunty?"

**Banjo: **"Yeah, and she said something about the 'Dream World'. What is that, and just what is going on here, Mr. L.O.G.?"

**Kazooie: **"Yeah, I wanna know what's happening, too! So what gives?"

L.O.G. switched his expression from horrified to sadness and hanged his head down, as he realized he was too late.

**L.O.G.: **"This is the start of a new era, when the world is fated to be cursed and plundered into chaos... by him."

After a moment, L.O.G. raised his head up and looked at Banjo and Kazooie again—this time with a serious face.

**L.O.G.: **"Banjo and Kazooie, I am going to tell you a deep, dark secret that was never meant to be told to anyone, but since this situation calls for it, I have no choice..."

**Kazooie:** "All right, spill the beans, square face."

Both Banjo and Kazooie prepare to listen to the story L.O.G. is going to tell them that will not only get them to understand the situation, but will help them put a stop to whatever evil plan their enemies have in store.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review once you're done reading this chapter. Thank you!<strong>


	4. LOG's Secret Part 1

**Before I continue, I just wanna say that if you know anyone who is a fan of the Banjo-Kazooie video games and loves this pairing, tell them about this fanfic that I'm making. Also, here's some more OC characters in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy! Moving on...**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: L.O.G.'s Secret Part 1<em>

**Location: Universal Conference Theater, flashback**

**Time: 7:30 PM, 25 years ago**

A grand audience are seated in their chairs, mumbling and questioning about what's happening in the meeting. In front of them is a stage set, and on the stage set is L.O.G., R.O.D., and 5 other figures that look similar to them. They are standing side by side with each other, waiting patiently until the meeting starts.

In the present time, L.O.G. is narrating the story while Banjo and Kazooie are listening to every word he is telling them.

**L.O.G. (Present): **"It was the biggest, most important event of my whole life. I, along with the others, were to be chosen over what title we are to be forever fated with."

Soon after, another figure rose from the curtains and goes to the podium. Her appearance is somewhat similar to L.O.G.'s, but her head is shaped like a flower and is colored is green. She bears a red robe, has a pink bow on top of her head, and has two yellow butterflies flying around her.

**L.O.G. (Present): **"The Baroness of Nature, or B.O.N. for short, was the host of the meeting. She was in one of the highest ranks to the royal titles and she was the one who promoted us the ruling titles and granted us one of the 'Royal Powers of Life'."

As soon as she gets on the podium, the audience lowered their voices until there was silence.

**B.O.N. (Past): **"We are gathered here for the annual event of pronouncing the royal titles to these gifted members here. They, along with myself, are the future of creating the next generation of our world and the universe itself. They will create new lives with their remarkable gifts, which they will receive at this time. Please give them a warm welcome."

The audience clapped for the future rulers. The first one who was called up first was L.O.G. himself. B.O.N. gives a small bow to him and he bowed back. She gives him two robotic mice and a magical orb containing the Power of Games. As he takes the orb from her, the orb started to glow brightly in front of him, then shatters into pieces, and flies around L.O.G. He then absorbed the powers around him and becomes consumed with magic.

**B.O.N. (Past): **"You are now the 'Lord of Games', who holds the power to create every video game you wish. This is a unique power, so use them wisely and with care. We celebrate the birth of a new generation of games ruled by this subject! All hail, the Lord of Games!"

**Audience (Past):** "All hail, the Lord of Games!" (cheers and clapping)

As they were done cheering, L.O.G. goes back in line side by side with the others.

**L.O.G. (Present):** "When I was finished, B.O.N. called out the others. The one who came after me was the 'Archduke of Days and Nights', also known as 'A.O.D.A.N.'."

The Archduke of Days and Nights looks rather short, but he's very serious and knows what he's suppose to be doing. His head is shaped like a sphere and is colored between yellow and brown. He wears a robe with an unusual design; half of the robe is light blue with white clouds, while the other half is black with sparkling stars.

**L.O.G. (Present):** "He was given two crystal orbs; one containing the sun and the other containing the moon. They gave him the power to control the time when the sun and the moon will come up and down."

**Kazooie (Present):** "That kind of power sounds kinda ludicrous and idiotic, if you ask me."

**Banjo (Present):** "Shh! Kazooie! I wanna know what happens next!"

**L.O.G. (Present): **"In case you don't know, his control over the sun and the moon may seem like a minor job, but in reality, it can affect the scientific physics all over our world and other planets as well. For example, moving the moon can cause a change to the waves in the ocean, and–"

**Kazooie (Present): **"Yawn! Boring! Just skip the details and get to the story, compact brain!"

L.O.G. sighed in annoyance, but continued the story.

**L.O.G. (Present):** "Anyway, after him came the 'Marquis of Books', or 'M.O.B.'."

The Marquis of Books looks wise for his young age. He knows what's happening in the outside world, and seems to know what's right and wrong. His head is in the color of turquoise, and is shaped like a cube. He is wearing a white robe with black curls that are drawn on.

**L.O.G. (Present):** "He was given a book with empty pages and a feather pen. In other words, he was given the power of the writing pen. Anything that he writes comes to life. After him came a female."

Based on her appearance, she looks rather old and wears bifocals on her face. She bears a gray robe with lighting bolts on it that sparks whenever she gets mad. Her head is in the color of black and is in the shape of a pyramid.

**L.O.G. (Present):** "She was given a magic necklace that's in the shape of a lighting bolt and a magic thermometer that allows her to summon any type of weather she desires. She was given the title 'Countess of Weather', or in shorter terms... C.O.W."

Kazooie suddenly snorted and tried to cover her laughter, while Banjo looked at her with a face that says 'Don't do that!'. L.O.G. looked at Kazooie with a -_- face and said,

**L.O.G. (Present):** "Yes, Kazooie, that's exactly how the audience reacted when they heard that name, and that made her so mad she threw lightning bolts at them, but B.O.N. stopped her immediately from making a scene. Ho boy, it was a crazy sight."

After a short while, L.O.G. continued the story.

**L.O.G. (Present):** "After her came the 'Prince of Physics', or as everyone likes to call him—'P.O.P.s'. He is short-tempered and cranky, like the Countess."

Like the 'Countess of Weather', P.O.P.s is old and wears bifocals. He is covered in a green robe with numbers, symbols, and equations. His head is shaped like a light bulb and is colored cream.

**L.O.G. (Present):** "He was given a magic gyroscope and a magic ruler. They allow him the power to control the physics all around him, such as controlling gravity."

As P.O.P.s was done, another individual came forward. He tries to look bold and dashing for the audience. He sports a yellow robe with purple stripes. His head is colored blue and is shaped like a peach.

**L.O.G. (Present):** "Next came the 'Knight of Living Things', or 'K.O.L.T. for short'. He was given a magic sword and a magic shield that gives him the power to create any living creature he comes up with. And then..."

When he was about to continue, he stopped and turns his head away from Banjo and Kazooie. They looked at him with a worried expression as he stood silently with a distressed look on his face.

**Banjo (Present):** "Mr. L.O.G.? Is something wrong?"

There was no response for a few seconds. After that, he turns his head back at Banjo and Kazooie, and said,

**L.O.G. (Present):** "And then, the last one who came up front was... him. He was given the title the 'Ruler of Dreams', which can be shorted as... 'R.O.D.'."

In the past, R.O.D. looks clean and excited. He comes up to B.O.N. with a smile on his face. He lowered his PC-like head at her as a bow, and she responded the same.

**L.O.G. (Present):** "He was given two rats and a magic crown that allows him to see every dream from any individual he chooses. Once he is in a dream, he can do anything he wants to do in that dream. Yes... he is able to change anything inside a dream, from creating new parts to destroying old ones. When he is finished with that dream, the victim's life is affected, either in a good way or... in a way that can bring an emotional scar to the life of that victim... forever. This is what R.O.D. thought."

Banjo and Kazooie exchanged looks of concern at each other and then looked at L.O.G. again.

As B.O.N. was done with R.O.D., she turns to the podium to the front of the audience to give out her last speech.

**B.O.N. (Past):** "These new rulers and myself will bring a new life for the people of this world! We shall serve to protect the lives of others! We shall bring peace and harmony for a better future! We shall be the guardians of a new generation! Hail!"

**Audience (Past):** Hail! (cheers and applause)

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, this is very tiring! I got to tell you, I worked the whole day just to make this chapter! Anyways, please review! I'd like a good response!<strong>

**My replies to the reviewers:**

**To Aislene Drossel: Thank you so much!**


	5. LOG's Secret Part 2

_Chapter 5: L.O.G.'s Secret Part 2_

**Location: Hallway, Outside of the Universal Conference Theater, flashback**

**Time: 8:30 PM, 25 years ago**

The audience and the ruling guardians were leaving from the theater to the doors that lead to the hallway. R.O.D. came up to L.O.G. to talk to him.

**R.O.D. (Past):** "Say L.O.G., how come we don't get all of the rest of the 'Royal Powers of Life'? Wouldn't we be a lot easier for us to use all of them instead of just one?"

**L.O.G. (Past):** "We must be fair and wise when using these powers. There has to be balance when wielding one of these type of powerful magic, R.O.D."

R.O.D. was hoping for L.O.G. to at least agree with him about his own suggestion of gaining all of the 'Royal Powers of Life', but he did not. Despite this, he nodded slightly to him, and L.O.G. left him without saying another word.

In the present time, Banjo and Kazooie are left wondering about R.O.D. and what he would want with all of the 'Royal Powers of Life'. L.O.G. then explains it to them.

**L.O.G. (Present):** "R.O.D. always questioned over why he can't have every bit of magic in the 'Royal Powers of Life'. He wanted to be more powerful than any other ruler that ever lived. It wasn't until everything changed a few days later..."

_Few days later..._

**Location: Vault of Magic, flashback**

**Time: 12:00 AM, 25 years ago**

A vault door opens from outside and then enters R.O.D. The inside of the vault is what seems like an endless hallway of valuable objects that contains all sorts of magic of the universe. R.O.D. looks around the inside of the vault. He is astounded by how many of these magical objects there are and wonders about what they do. He smiles a sinister and cold smile.

**R.O.D. (Past):** "Yes... with all of these equipment, I'll be the most powerful and most feared ruler of all time! No one will be able to stop me!"

He continues to move deeper in the vault. As he goes deeper, he finds a door that is protected with all sorts of locks and chains. He chants a spell, and the locks and chains turned into dust. He opens the door, goes inside, and finds that he is in a pitch-black room. He sees something that glows from afar and moves toward it. The object that is glowing is a golden staff that's protected by an electric cage. There is a description of the staff on a column next to the cage. He starts to read the description.

**R.O.D. (Past):** "This is the 'Staff of Elements'. It contains all of the elements of magic; fire, water, earth, and wind. This staff was used to create the elements of the planet Earth itself. Made by the 'Emperor of Neutrality', also known as 'E.O.N.', in the year 1500. Once the Earth was created, E.O.N. has to lock away this staff to prevent others from using it for their own purpose. 'It must not be touched by anyone', he said. This staff was locked away in the vault, and has not been taken out ever since."

He looks at the staff again to study its features and appearance. The staff emits the color of the gold, and on the top holds a crystal sphere that contains the four elements of magic inside. R.O.D.'s evil train of thought starts to move faster and faster as he plans on taking that powerful staff.

**R.O.D. (Past):** "Well, I see no reason to just leave this precious object here."

He finds the control switch on top of the column and pushes the red button. Suddenly, the alarm goes off as soon as the electric cage turns off. He picks up the staff and flees the vault quickly without a sound.

**Location: Showdown Town, flashback**

**Time: 12:15 AM, 25 years ago**

It's a dark and cold night outside in Showdown Town. R.O.D. starts fleeing the scene to a quiet, empty field while still wielding the 'Staff of Elements'. He is stopped by the Lords, the Counts, and the other guardians with royal titles. B.O.N. comes up to him and said,

**B.O.N. (Past):** "R.O.D., you will give me the 'Staff of Elements' and give in yourself!"

But the 'Ruler of Dreams' had a few tricks up of his sleeve. He holds up the staff and chants a magic spell. Out came a tidal wave that splashes and drowns everyone around R.O.D. They all landed on the ground. Some cannot move, but they are somewhat still alive. Next, R.O.D. summons a tornado and it spins them up into the air. R.O.D. laughs at how weak they are becoming as he feels invincible to them.

**R.O.D. (Past) (shouting): "You pathetic, insignificant fools! Can't you see I'm unstoppable?"**

As he gloats over his power, B.O.N. and the others, while still in the tornado, have prepared a plan. They activate their own powers and combined them as one. R.O.D. notices this as he looks above him. He look at them while he is puzzled and confused.

**R.O.D. (Past):** "What are you...?"

**B.O.N. (Past):** "Now!"

B.O.N., L.O.G., and the others combined their powers in an energy sphere, and they shift it down to R.O.D. He screams in pain and terror as he is being shut down for good. As the magic deed was done, they all stood silently at the result—R.O.D. was now only a PC emitting smoke. B.O.N. then looks at L.O.G. and said,

**B.O.N. (Past):** "L.O.G., no one must know about this tragic event. It's not safe for the others, so I'm putting you under the care of R.O.D. I trust that you can do the job of keeping him from escaping again. Also, I want you to keep the staff from being stolen again. Do you understand?"

L.O.G. responded to B.O.N. with a small, silent bow as a sign that he knows what he must do. B.O.N. then turned to everyone else.

**B.O.N. (Past):** "That goes for all of you as well! Every individual in Showdown Town, and anywhere else on Earth must never know!"

They all nodded in agreement.

**B.O.N. (Past):** "Let us return the 'Staff of Elements' to its rightful place."

They all went to the 'Vault of Magic'. One by one as they entered, the staff was placed was back where it was. When they were done, they all say farewell to each other. L.O.G. was left in charge to take care of the staff as promised. Little did he know that many years later, this event will come back to haunt him and the royal guardians again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, finally! I wanted to end this flashback chapter so badly! I hoped I haven't rushed it, though... But anyway, please review!<strong>


	6. The Start of a New Adventure

_Chapter 6: The Start of a New Adventure_

**Location: Spiral Mountain**

**Time: 9:00 AM**

It is now the present time. L.O.G. had just finished his secret story he told to Banjo and Kazooie. They stood in silence for a moment, until Kazooie broke the silence.

**Kazooie:** "So, from what we've learned from that story, you're the reason R.O.D. is out of his lifeless prison creating chaos."

L.O.G. looks at her with annoyance, but he nodded.

**L.O.G.:** "In a way, yes... however, Gruntilda was the one who found him and released him from his lifeless state. She did not follow the rules in my factory, and went as far as to go exploring into the room that was forbidden to be entered. Still... it was my responsibility to make sure R.O.D. does not go free..."

L.O.G. begins to look sullen as he realized he had failed his job and broke the promise he made to B.O.N. about not letting R.O.D. escape. When no one else spoke for a moment, Banjo starts to ask,

**Banjo:** "What should we do, Mr. L.O.G.? If we don't stop R.O.D. from whatever he's planning–"

**L.O.G.:** "I know what he's planning to do..."

L.O.G. looks at Banjo and Kazooie with a serious expression on his face.

**L.O.G.:** "You were told that he and Grunty are waiting for you in the Dream World, yes? Well, you will need my help to get there, because he's expecting me to come as well. Allow me to take you there..."

And with that, he teleported Banjo, Kazooie, and himself out of Spiral Mountain.

**Location: Dream World**

**Time: 9:05 AM**

Banjo, Kazooie, and L.O.G. are now in the Dream World. The ground they are standing on are made up of some white clouds and above them is a bright, clear sky. From their surroundings, the Dream World is like a giant maze, and they are right in the middle of it. They see a signpost with 7 arrows pointing at different directions. Before they could read it though, a familiar voice is heard...

**Grunty:** "Ah, so you're here at last! We are going to have such a blast!"

**Kazooie:** "Oh, joy. It's Grunty, the skull hag. Where are you anyway?"

Grunty laughs at the fact that even though she is speaking to them, she is not really 'there'. Suddenly, R.O.D.'s voice can be heard from out of nowhere.

**R.O.D.:** "It's been a long time, L.O.G. It's nice to see you again."

L.O.G. recognized that voice. He does not look very pleased.

**L.O.G.:** "I wish I could say the same. Where are you hiding now?"

R.O.D. begins to laugh and so does Grunty.

**R.O.D.:** "Oh we're not hiding! We're just somewhere else in the Dream World, that's all! We've been busy capturing victims while waiting for you..."

Banjo and Kazooie exchanged their confused looks on their faces at one another.

**Banjo and Kazooie:** "Victims?"

**L.O.G.:** "He's captured your friends... and mine as well."

They looked at L.O.G. with what's now a shocked expression.

**Banjo and Kazooie:** "What?"

Both R.O.D. and Grunty laughs again.

**R.O.D.:** "That's right! Everyone you knew are being held captive in the different dreams that I've created!"

Banjo's and Kazooie's eyes widened at what they couldn't believe what they're hearing—their friends are now trapped in the Dream World by their enemies R.O.D. and Gruntilda.

**R.O.D.:** "Oh, but don't worry! I'll let you free them on your own! They have what you need to find us... jiggies!"

Banjo and Kazooie knew very well what jiggies are. After all, their adventures were mostly to find them and use them for multiple purposes.

**Kazooie:** "Jiggies? Really? I mean, I'm all about having another adventure with tons of exciting actions, but this 'jiggy hunt' is starting to get old fast."

**R.O.D.:** "If you must know, breegull, the jiggies are the requirements to open the portal that leads to my lair. If you'll look at that signpost in front of you, you'll know where it is."

They look at the signpost, and found an arrow pointing northeast on the bottom that says, 'R.O.D.'s Dream Lair'. The path it's pointing has a spiral staircase that leads to a deactivated portal with an empty slot that needs 6 jiggies to be put in in order to open the portal.

**R.O.D.:** "There's a portal opened that leads to 'Idle Island', the first of my worldly creations. I've made 6 worlds for you to go and in each of these worlds, a jiggy awaits you. Go take on our challenge! We'll be waiting..."

**Grunty:** "This next adventure is going to be a nightmare! Go ahead and try to get to us, if you dare!"

And with that, the two villains let out a wicked, sinister laugh one last time and when they were done, Banjo, Kazooie, and L.O.G. were left in silence. They looked at the signpost again, and they see an arrow pointing northwest that says 'Idle Island'. They looked at one another with the mutual worried expression on their faces. L.O.G. was the first to break the silence.

**L.O.G.:** "Let us go to 'Idle Island'. Whoever is trapped there is waiting for us to rescue them."

They all nodded in agreement, and proceeded to the portal. As they go through the portal, they fall through what seem like an endless black hole. Just falling... and falling... until they have arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review once you're done reading this chapter. Thank you!<strong>


	7. Isle Island Part 1 – The Undead Village

_Chapter 7: Isle Island Part 1 – The Undead Village_

**Location: Isle Island**

**Time: 9:15 AM**

Banjo and Kazooie landed on the ground on their faces from the fall, while L.O.G. just simply descended slowly from above. He looks at Banjo and Kazooie with concern.

**L.O.G.:** "Are you two alright?"

Kazooie was the first to wake up and responded,

**Kazooie: **"What do you think, beta brain?"

Banjo then wakes up from his fall and tries to get up. When he did, he and Kazooie looked at their surroundings. They're in a huge island full of sand, surrounded by the dark blue sea and the night sky.

**Banjo:** "Night? It's still morning, isn't it?"

**L.O.G.:** "R.O.D. must have created this world to be entirely night all the time."

**Kazooie:** "Maybe that's why there are no palm trees, 'cause I don't see them anywhere."

It's true—not a single palm tree was in sight. There is just rocks and boulders. And a village that's far from their position.

**Banjo:** "I see a village! Let's go check it out!"

They headed toward the village, but they had to stop immediately as soon as they saw what had them reacted in a horrified manner—the villagers were all undead zombies! And more were coming from behind them! They quickly found a boulder as their hiding spot and hid behind it. They peaked from the side and saw that they had brought in a prisoner—Mumbo!

One of them wears a long-sleeved, but ripped purple burnous and a red hat, while the other wears a stained yellow boubou and a black hat. They dropped Mumbo on the ground in front of who might be the village leader. He wears a colorful dashiki with a stained white pants and a crown.

**Zombie Villager #1:** "To our leader, King Kajakafwile*, we bring a prisoner for the annual Fire Festival! He shall be burned for disturbing our peaceful village!"

**Mumbo:** "Mumbo no want to be on fire! Mumbo go home!"

**Zombie Villager #2:** "Silence! Shall we tie him to the stake now, your Majesty?"

The King thinks silently for a moment, then he spoke.

**King Kajakafwile:** "He shall be restrained at this time! We must first have a feast! We've caught a lot of brain meat for us to eat! Let us feast now!" (clap clap)

**Zombie villagers:** (cheers)

And so they set the table and the brain food on the plates. Banjo, Kazooie, and L.O.G. watched as the zombies are preparing to set Mumbo on fire pretty soon. He is now tied up on a large stake, surrounded by the headless animals that were hunted for their brains.

**Banjo:** "We gotta do something! Mumbo is going to be set on fire any moment now!"

Kazooie silently thinks of a plan, and then turns to L.O.G.

**Kazooie:** "Hey, L.O.G., you gave back my fighting moves when we received the deeds to Spiral Mountain, right?"

**L.O.G.:** "Yes?"

**Kazooie:** "You wouldn't happen to have some blue eggs and some fire eggs, would you?"

**L.O.G.:** "As a matter of fact, I do. But... whatever are you planning?"

Kazooie responds with a sneaky smile on her face.

**Kazooie:** "You'll see... Hey Banjo!"

**Banjo:** "Huh? Yes?"

**Kazooie:** "Load me up!"

**Banjo:** "Wha–? Oh! Alright!"

They quickly get prepared as the zombies are eating brains off the table. When they were done, King Kajakafwile stands up from his chair and brings everyone's attention.

**King Kajakafwile:** "We are gathered here for the annual Fire Festival, the event that enlightens our hearts each year! We shall start celebrating by burning our prisoner on the stake! Let the fires come!" (clap clap)

**Zombie villagers: **(cheers and shouts)

They head toward the stake. King Kajakafwile and two of his zombie subjects came forward to Mumbo. One was holding a spear and the other was holding a torch.

**King Kajakafwile:** "Burn the prisoner!"

The undead villager proceed to put the torch on the dead, headless animals, but before he could do that, something from a distance (a blue egg!) knocked the torched (and his hand!) into the air, and landed on the other zombie villager! He screamed in terror as the flames eats off what's left of his skin, and then turns to ashes and bones. They turned to the direction the egg was shot from, and they see Banjo and Kazooie in 'Breegull Blaster' mode! Mumbo looks very happy to see them, but the king was very upset!

**Mumbo:** "Banjo and Kazooie!"

**King Kajakafwile:** "How dare you–! After them!"

Every zombie villager charged towards Banjo and Kazooie with spears and torches. Banjo loads Kazooie with fire eggs, and shoots them at the villagers. One by one, they scream as they get caught in flames. L.O.G. uses his magic to transform the zombies to various objects, like a mushroom and a pile of straw.

The village was now nothing but fire and ashes. The king was left all by himself, looking frightened , as he realized that his villagers are all gone and that he's doomed. Banjo pointed Kazooie at the king and shot a fire egg on him.

**King Kajakafwile:** "AAAAAAHHHHHH! I'M MELTING! I'M MELTIIIIIING!"

The king was now a pile of ashes and the only thing that's not burned is the crown. Banjo headed toward the large stake, untied the ropes, and freed Mumbo.

**Mumbo:** "Mumbo so thankful! Mumbo free now!"

**Banjo:** "What happened, Mumbo?"

**Mumbo:** "Witch found Mumbo! Tried to escape! I captured along with another! Sent in this world! Imprisoned by the undead! And here we are!"

**L.O.G.:** "Wait, did you say 'another'? You mean that there was someone with you?"

**Mumbo:** "Yes, another! Called herself B.O.N.!"

This shocked L.O.G. more than he's ever been.

**L.O.G.:** "Where is she?"

**Mumbo:** "She taken by unknown spirit! Taking her to graveyard! To it's resting place! Carries a jiggy!"

**Banjo:** (Gulp!) "G-Graveyard? Resting place?"

**Kazooie:** "I don't like the sound of that either, Banjo..."

**L.O.G.:** "We must save the Baroness! She has the jiggy we seek!"

Though Banjo and Kazooie are unsure about what lies ahead for all of them, they agreed to proceed. So the four of them traveled along the path, with Mumbo leading the way to where B.O.N. is being held. Little do they know, they're in for a scream!

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be honest with you—I'm not very good at putting in a fighting scene in words. I'm trying though... so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And please review!<strong>

* – Pronounced 'kah jah kah FWEE leh'


	8. Isle Island Part 2 – We're Dead

**I've been wanting to write something romantic between Banjo and Kazooie for a while! Of course, unlike some people, I don't want to rush it in. I've been patient enough to make it through to this chapter, so I'm good.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8: Isle Island Part 2 – We're Dead<em>

**Location: Isle Island**

**Time: 9:45 AM**

Banjo, Kazooie, L.O.G., and Mumbo are headed toward the graveyard, where B.O.N. is being held captive. As they walked, they find that their path is being covered by a thick fog.

**Mumbo:** "This not good! Spirit difficult to find now!"

**L.O.G.:** "We cannot give up now! We must find the Baroness and save her!"

And so they tried to charged through the fog, but as soon as they did, they find themselves separated. Banjo and Kazooie tried calling to others.

**Banjo:** "Mr. L.O.G.? Mumbo? Anybody?"

**Kazooie:** "Banjo, I can't see anything!"

As they kept searching, something from out of sight knocked Banjo's backpack, sending Kazooie to the ground. She tries to get up, but was stopped when she sees a floating, shadowy figure in front of her. It grabs her and tries to strangle her. She screams in terror for desperate help.

**Kazooie:** "AH, NO! LET GO OF ME! BANJOOOOO!"

The moment he heard Kazooie's cry for help, he charged at the shadowy figure and knocks him with a 'Pack Whack', sending it far away from Kazooie! He finds her on the ground, breathing heavily and looking frightened.

**Banjo:** "Kazooie, are you ok?"

She looks at him without saying anything for a moment, then she embraced him with all her might. He stood there with eyes widened, then he hugged her back. She smiles at her friend and said,

**Kazooie:** "Oh, Banjo! Thank you!"

Banjo blushed at the words she said to him, but he continued to hold her for comfort. However, it was short-lived as the spirit is still alive and is coming after them! It launches a dark orb of energy at Banjo and Kazooie, but it was destroyed by Mumbo's Zap Stick! L.O.G. appears from the side and confronts the unknown figure.

**L.O.G.:** "What have you done with the Baroness of Nature? I demand an answer!"

The spirit did not speak a single word. Instead, it turns its back to them and leaves.

**L.O.G.:** "Come back!"

L.O.G. goes after the mysterious spirit, with the rest of the characters following him. As they continue to follow, the fog slowly grows thicker. The figure was getting farther and farther from them second by second, until it was out of their sight. They stop in their tracks and looked around. The fog was gone now, but they find themselves in a graveyard full of tombstones and dead trees. They looked around to see if the spirit they've been chasing is here.

**L.O.G.:** "Where did he go?"

**Kazooie:** "How should we know? You're the one who chased it all the way here!"

Suddenly, Banjo heard footsteps from behind him.

**Banjo:** "Uh, guys..."

Another sound of footsteps are heard from a distance. They get ready to fight. They see something at the top of the dead tree. It jumps down on the ground and walks slowly towards them. The moon comes out from behind the clouds, as its surface shines down upon the Island itself, and on the figure coming toward them, revealing a familiar face—Humba!

**Banjo:** "Humba, it's you!"

**Mumbo (sarcastically):** "Great... just what we need..."

**Humba:** "You be grateful, Mumbo! I come to help you all!"

**Banjo:** "How did you get here?"

**Humba:** "Humba followed you! Knew you want to save Baroness! Have found secret entrance to evil spirit's lair!"

**Kazooie:** "All right! Lead the way, Humba!"

Humba leads them deeper in the graveyard to the secret entrance. Banjo and Kazooie are both walking together and they stood close to each other, concern about each other's safety. Once in a while, they would look at each other shyly, and then look away at the same time. It wasn't until Kazooie decided to say something to Banjo.

**Kazooie:** "Hey, Banjo?"

**Banjo:** "Yes, Kazooie?"

**Kazooie:** "I know I've said 'thank you' from the time you saved me from that spiritual monster earlier, but... I just want to say that I'm... very grateful to have someone who cares about me the most..."

**Banjo (stammering):** "...O-Oh... umm... I-I-I'm just making sure t-that you... and everyone else are not going to be in any more danger... t-that's all... b-but thank you..."

They looked away from each other to hide their blushing faces. Both are having different thoughts about each other.

**Banjo (thinking):** _"I'm not sure what I should do now... Does she know? I don't know if I should tell her right now... should I...? No! No,no, it's too soon! Now is not the time!"_

**Kazooie (thinking):** _"Why am I feeling so... uneasy all of a sudden? And in front of... Banjo? I'm not usually like this! I need to toughen up myself! I just... I don't know!"_

They snapped out of their thoughts when Humba stopped them and the others in their tracks, as they are now in front of a coffin surrounded by small rocks and some incense, one on each side of the coffin. She opens the coffin and inside is a dark, deep tunnel going down. Mumbo back away, with him shaking his head and makes a gesture with his hands, saying that he's not going to continue.

**Mumbo:** "Mumbo not going in there! Tunnel too dark! Not safe!"

**Humba:** "Come on!"

She grabs Mumbo's arm and drags him to the coffin. His screaming can be heard as they go down. L.O.G. dives in next, motioning Banjo and Kazooie to come down. They look at each other for a moment, until Banjo said,

**Banjo:** "Maybe it would be best if I carry you... i-in my backpack, I mean."

**Kazooie:** "O-Oh, alright. Good idea."

She flies into Banjo's backpack and makes herself comfortable. Banjo then jumps down to the coffin, both him and Kazooie screaming as they go deeper and deeper through the tunnel.

As the tunnel ends, they landed in an area of dirt, pillars, and darkness. Some of the pillars are covered in spider webs and the dirt they are on is cold. The air is misty and sounds of the soft, but chilly air can be heard from afar. Banjo, carrying Kazooie in his backpack, gets up from the ground and sees the others on the ground as well. They too get up and then wipe off the dirt from themselves. There is a path lighted with torches on the left and right side.

**Humba:** "This way."

Humba leads them to that path, and the rest of them followed her. They continued to walk until they see something at the end of the path—it's the spirit from before! It is carrying someone L.O.G. immediately recognizes—it's the Baroness of Nature! She is in an unconscious state! L.O.G. and the others came up to the spirit and as they did, it stopped moving and turned around, facing them. It's appearance is not very visible in the dark, but they can see its red eyes and an evil grin on its face.

**Banjo****:** "We're dead, aren't we?"

**Kazooie:** "Yep..."

They all stood there and remained silent. No one was saying a single word or making a sound. The only sound in the scene was a small gust of the chilly wind in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review when you're done reading this chapter! Thank you!<strong>


	9. Isle Island Part 3 – The First Jiggy

_Chapter 9: Isle Island Part 3 – The First Jiggy_

**Location: Isle Island**

****Time******: 10:15 AM**

The floating creature cackles manically and sinisterly as he now has B.O.N. She looks like a dead plant that's about to be thrown away.

**?:** "It would seem that 'Jitatma the Soul Eater' has unexpected visitors..."

He stares at them with his deep, red eyes. They look fearful as they are caught in suspense with the dark, floating spirit.

**Jitatma:** "I suppose I must give you all a very... warm welcome..."

He summons a dark energy orb and shots it to them, only to have LOG deflect it with his magic. However, it misses Jitatma and hits the ceiling above them. The light from the moon shines on Jitatma and reveals his true appearance—he's a reaper!

**L.O.G.:** "You... Don't tell me you—!"

He raised his hand up to silence him, with a small grin on his face.

**Jitatma:** "She's still alive. For now, anyway... She's next on my list, if you must know... heh heh heh..."

L.O.G. is not looking pleased from what Jitatma is telling him.

**Jitatma:** "It is a shame, really... she can't survive on this island, because there's not a single living plant anywhere to give her energy to live... but her soul is strong... it will be perfect for me to—"

**L.O.G. (yelling):** **"I won't let you!"**

He charged at Jitatma, but before he could touch him, he unleashes a dark, whirling tornado, sending L.O.G. and everyone else up to the ceiling.

They landed right back at the graveyard where they found Humba. As soon as they got up, Jitatma flies up in the air, while still holding B.O.N. However, he now throws her into the air, summons his scythe, and casts a spell on her that locks her in a crystal orb. He gets prepared to fight everyone that's now above the surface. Banjo and Kazooie gets prepared as well.

**Banjo:** "Kazooie!"

**Kazooie:** "I'm on it!"

They get into 'Breegull Blaster' mode. Kazooie shoots some blue eggs and some fire eggs at the reaper from Banjo's backpack, but he slices them all with his scythe. Mumbo then casts a zapping spell on him with his Zap Stick, but he deflects it and it zaps Mumbo instead. He gets a direct hit up into a large graveyard tombstone, gets hit in the head and said,

**Mumbo:** "Oomenaka! Mumbo in pain!"

Humba is behind a dead tree, preparing a spell. L.O.G. levitates a boulder next to him and throws it at Jitatma. Unfortunately, his scythe is powerful enough to even slice a huge rock. He then casts a dark spell that brings darkness in the area. Everything is pitched black. No one except the reaper can't see a thing. Then, all of a sudden, lightning bolts are shot down on L.O.G. and Banjo and Kazooie. They are on the ground, looking to be in pain from the bolts. The reaper laughs at their painful experience from his attacks.

**Jitatma: **"Arrogant fools! Your pathetic attacks won't hurt me! I'm invincible in the night! I will have your friend's soul!"

Banjo and Kazooie are trying to get up while they try to think of a plan.

**Banjo: **"L.O.G., you have any other eggs besides the blue ones and the fire ones?"

**L.O.G.:** "I'm afraid that's all I've brought, Banjo. I'm sorry."

**Kazooie (sarcastically):** "Great... Just great..."

Suddenly, Humba comes up behind Banjo and Kazooie, took a blue egg from Banjo's backpack, and unexpectedly casts a spell on it. Banjo turned around and he and Kazooie gave her an odd look.

**Kazooie:** "Er... Humba, what did you just do?"

She gives the blue egg to Kazooie she had just cast a spell on.

**Humba: **"Shoot blue egg at reaper. Humba have big surprise from him."

She winks at them and gave a sly smile while going behind the dead tree again. They get themselves into 'Breegull Blaster mode' again. Kazooie shoots the blue egg at Jitatma. Of course, he would just slice it with his scythe as always. However, when he did, glowing butterflies came out of the egg and starts to fly around him. At first, he's unsure what's going on, but as soon as the butterflies circle around him faster and then starts to glow brighter, he shouts in pain. They are creating an energy force field around him and that force field is giving him energy from the sun, which he does not like. He drops his scythe on the ground and tries to cover himself from the rays of the sun.

**Jitatma:** "NO! STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

The force field glows brighter and brighter, giving Jitatma more pain and agony. Suddenly, the force field, along with Jitatma inside, explodes and his bones are scattered around the area everyone is in. As they recover themselves, they see a jiggy floating from where Jitatma was destroyed. The crystal orb vanished into thin air, and was falling, but LOG, using his levitation powers, caught her in the nick of time. He slowly puts her down on the soft ground. He is concerned for the Baroness's life as she is dieing and is desperate to live. Everyone looks at her and wonder how they will save her. Then Banjo walked over to the jiggy. When he touched it, the jiggy suddenly glows more than ever and opened a portal that leads back to the Dream World. It then starts changing everything, from growing living grass to trees and to flowers. It changed not only the island itself, but the sky as well. The moon was gone and the sun was coming up. As life was restored in the Island, a sound from B.O.N. was heard. She's waking up!

**L.O.G.:** "B.O.N.!"

**B.O.N.:** "L.O.G.? What happened? Where am I?"

L.O.G. and the others explained to B.O.N. about her near-demise, how they had saved her, and R.O.D. As soon as they were done explaining, she suddenly has a sad look on her face.

**B.O.N.:** "R.O.D... he's back... after so many years..."

**L.O.G.:** "B.O.N., it's my fault he's free... I..."

**B.O.N.:** "I do not blame you! You've done a great job keeping him off for more than I expected! Right now, we have to save the others!"

**L.O.G.:** "Whatever you wish, Miss Baroness of Nature!"

They grabbed the first jiggy in the dream world, and then headed toward the portal. However, B.O.N. refuses to go along with the others.

**B.O.N.:** "I'm still weak, so I can't come with you. I'll need to stay here longer in order to live longer. But don't worry, I'll be there when the time comes."

L.O.G. nodded and bowed to her. She bowed back and wishes everyone good luck. They exited through the portal and have arrived at the Dream World.

**Grunty:** "It would seem you've had experience some caprice! And I see you now have the first jiggy piece!"

**R.O.D.: **"I see that you've found a few of your friends..."

**Banjo: **"Yes, and they've been helping us getting our jiggy piece..."

**Humba:** "...With my help, because Humba is best shaman!"

**Mumbo:** "No! Mumbo best shaman! You just shaman amateur!"

Mumbo and Humba continued arguing, until R.O.D. silenced them. He then tells them where to go next.

**R.O.D.:** "The next world you will be going is called 'Cascade Castle', which is west from where you're standing. I should warn you, though, I think you will find it quite... 'perplexing'..."

R.O.D. and Grunty are heard snickering softly from everyone's ears. They looked deeply annoyed.

**Kazooie:** "I don't know what they're up to, but I know we're not gonna give up now! Come on, Banjo!"

And so, Banjo, Kazooie, and their friends who are in the Dream World, headed toward the path where the portal to 'Cascade Castle' is. When they found the portal and entered it, instead of falling, they find themselves getting dragged to the side by some sort of force. When Banjo and Kazooie made it to the other side of the portal, but are stuck on in, Banjo tries to pull themselves out. When he did, he and Kazooie realized that the portal was on the ground that they were got out of! He and Kazooie helped the others who were coming through the portal from the other side. When they were done, they took a look around... and find something that left all of them in awe.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'm getting better at this! Any who, please review.<strong>


	10. Cascade Castle Part 1 – Changing Gravity

_Chapter 10: Cascade Castle Part 1 – Changing Gravity_

**Location: Cascade Castle**

**Time: 10:40 AM**

Banjo, Kazooie, and their friends are now in Cascade Castle. There are ten floors and one basement. They are staring in awe at the wonders of the castle that they are in. The stairs were not only leading from the ground to the upper floor, but there are stairs on the side walls and on the ceilings! And it's not only the stairs, but the doors, the windows, and the different paths as well! It was a complicated , topsy-turvy maze that does not entirely depend on gravity! But that's not the only thing that everyone is noticing! Everything in the castle appears to be... moving!

**Banjo:** "Kazooie,... are we... in a castle that's alive?"

**Kazooie:** "I was gonna ask you the same question!"

**L.O.G.:** "I believe R.O.D. created this castle when he told me that he wanted to create an _-ahem-_ 'unusual place'... for daydreaming individuals."

Banjo and Kazooie looked at him confusingly, as they don't understand what he's trying to tell them.

**L.O.G.:** "You'll find out once we explore the castle."

**Banjo:** "But where do we go? Which door is the right one?"

As they looked around, they find that there are four doors that are available to enter; one is a green door with a yellow star on the first floor that everyone is on, one is a red door with a blue triangle on the stairs leading to the third floor, one is a blue door with a white skull on the stairs leading to the second floor, and the last one is a purple door with a green check mark on the stairs leading to the... well, first floor.

**Kazooie:** "What's the point of putting the stairs on a door that's on the same floor as we're on? It doesn't make sense!"

**L.O.G.:** "Well, like I said, this is an 'unusual place' that R.O.D. created. But never mind that! There's a jiggy right above us!"

They all looked up and see a glowing jiggy inside a black cage on the top floor, but there's someone as well. Wearing bifocals and a robe that's green in color, it's none other than P.O.P.s! And he appears to be... hanging! And there's someone else—some sort of creature that's watching L.O.G. and the others from above, with greedy eyes and an evil smile as he is holding P.O.P.s tied to a rope unconsciously.

**L.O.G.:** "Oh no! P.O.P.s is in trouble!"

**Kazooie:** "Then we gotta hurry up and get going!"

**Mumbo:** "But we not know which door!"

**Humba:** "Must we choose only one?"

**L.O.G.:** "Unfortunately, I don't know which door is the correct one that leads to the top. We'll have to split up!"

**Banjo: **"Alright! Let's go!"

Everyone ran to the door they chose; Mumbo went to the green door, Humba went to the purple door (She had to run to the stairs that first went up to the fifth floor, and then ends all the way down to the first! It's crazy, I know!), L.O.G. went to the red door, and Banjo and Kazooie went to the blue door. As all of them entered, they ended up in different floors. Mumbo was now on the fourth floor, and is now standing sideways on a wall instead of right-side up. L.O.G. was now on the second floor, but is right-side up. Humba was now on the seventh floor, and is upside-down, but not falling. Banjo and Kazooie ended up in a dark, but slightly lit basement, and they are now in a room that's upside-down. They are on an empty platform with spikes below it on the ceiling (it's really the ground). As they closed the door behind them, there is a change in gravity had cause Kazooie to fall from Banjo's backpack on her back on the ground (which is the ceiling), leaving Banjo to grip on the platform. Unfortunately, he let his hand slip, and then landed on Kazooie.

As Banjo and Kazooie regain consciousness, they both realized they are now face-to-face, with Banjo on top of Kazooie. They stared at each other wide-eyed, with their hearts beating faster and faster as every second passes. They stayed like this for twenty seconds, then they got up almost immediately. They looked nervously at each other.

**Banjo (stammering):** "K-Kazooie, I-! I'm so sorry! I- Are you... ?"

**Kazooie (stammering):** "F-Fine! J-Just fine! I-It was fine! I mean—! No! I-I'm... fine..."

**Banjo (stammering):** "O-Oh... um... well, then... uh... we should... er..."

**Kazooie (stammering):** "F-Find the... door that leads to... t-the top... o-of the castle..."

**Banjo (stammering):** "R-Right... the top..."

They stood there, looking away from each other, trying to hide their red faces, each with different thoughts.

**Banjo (thinking):** _"OK... that was stupid of me! I could've hurt her! And I was staring rudely at her eyes! Her... beautiful emerald eyes..."_

**Kazooie (thinking):** _"I feel so... weird! I can't focus right! … Banjo... why do I feel nervous around him now? I... I'm getting emotional now!"_

They continued to stand there for a few seconds until suddenly, a change in gravity caused them to change their positions. It's not only them, but Humba, Mumbo, and L.O.G. as well. As gravity changes, all of them except Banjo and Kazooie are moved to different floors. Mumbo is now upside-down on the second floor. L.O.G. is now sideways on the fifth floor. Humba is now on the eight floor and is standing right-side up. As for Banjo and Kazooie, they fall to the platform. Banjo landed first and as he gets up, he realized that Kazooie is falling toward the spikes! He quickly took off his backpack and stretched his arms and hands that are holding the backpack toward to where Kazooie is falling. As she landed inside his backpack, he moved back and checked inside to see if Kazooie is safe.

**Banjo:** "Kazooie, are you alright?"

**Kazooie:** "Yeah, thanks Banjo!"

Banjo puts his backpack back on, along with Kazooie, and looked around the basement. The spikes are below them, but there are moving platforms that will guide them to the other door that is made out of wood and has a symbol of a crescent moon on them front. They carefully jump from platform to platform, until they reached the final platform. When they landed on the platform with the crescent moon door, the rest of the moving platforms suddenly exploded and the room is left nothing but the spikes on the floor and the two remaining platforms, each with a different door. Banjo and Kazooie looked at each other with awkwardness and disturbance from the sudden shock. Nevertheless, they head toward the crescent moon door. Banjo turned the knob, and both he and Kazooie proceeded to enter.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm hoping for more reviews as I am continuing this story. Not only am I creating a romantic plot, but I'm also putting in the humor from the Banjo-Kazooie game series. One of them was the 'breaking the fourth wall' humor, which I am going to do in the next chapter. So please review this chapter!<strong>

**My replies to the reviewers:**

**To Janyo: I'm glad you are liking this story and that I'm not the only person that thinks BanjoxKazooie is cute! Honestly, I didn't think a chapter with more than 1000 words would be short. Then again, from the other stories that I've read, it does make my chapters seem small, which is why the next chapter I'm making right now will be longer, maybe more than 2000. It'll probably take a while, so hold on tight! Also, thank you! :)**

**To SolarRuby17: Thank you for your support!  
><strong>


	11. Cascade Castle Part 2 – To The Top

**I like to apologize for not updating this story for a long while. I've had a tough time with school work, and there's going to be more in the future, so there's a chance that I may take longer to add more chapters. But I'll do the best I can to continue the story as soon as possible. So here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11: Cascade Castle Part 2 – To The Top<em>

**Location: Cascade Castle, basement**

**Time: 11:20 AM**

As Banjo and Kazooie entered through the crescent moon door, they found themselves in a room filled with mathematical numbers and equations on the walls, curtains, and carpets. There is a chalkboard that shows some sort of map of the castle. It also shows a warning that says 'Beware of Argos!' that's next to a picture of a creature with bluish-green fur and sharp fangs, which is similar to the one they saw that took P.O.P.s. On the bottom right of the chalkboard is a message that says 'To the one who will rescue me, the Prince of Physics'.

**Banjo:** "P.O.P.s must have known the way through this castle!"

**Kazooie:** "So where are we now?"

They took another look at the chalkboard and find the basement level. It shows the room with the spikes, the room they're on, and another room with a gate door that leads to the top, according to P.O.P.s's calculations. However, as they look around the room, there is no such door that leads to that room.

**Banjo:** "There doesn't seem to be another door in this room..."

**Kazooie:** "It's probably hidden somewhere! Let's—!"

*SMASH!*

They jumped at the sound of a breaking vase.

**Banjo:** "What was that?"

**Kazooie:** "There's something behind the curtain!"

They stepped closer to it and see a shadow of a hanging cage that's keeping someone small and round. Banjo placed his paw on the side of the curtain and moved it out of the way. They looked up and see that it's Bottles in a cage! And judging by the flies around him and how dirty he looks, he smells like he has been somewhere where he shouldn't be.

**Bottles:** "Oh, Banjo! Kazooie! Thank goodness I can finally get out of this dreadful place!"

**Banjo:** "Bottles! What happened to you?"

**Kazooie:** "And why do you smell like you just came from the sewers?"

**Bottles:** "It's R.O.D.! He's captured me, my brother Jamjars, and everyone else thorough different places! All of us have been trying to escape from him, but we found us almost immediately!"

**Kazooie:** "That still doesn't explain why you stink!"

**Bottles:** "I was hiding in the dumpster near your house, alright? Now listen! We have to get out of here and stop R.O.D. before it's too late!"

**Banjo:** "Why?"

**Bottles:** "He's making himself more powerful by absorbing all of the magic in the world and is using it to create horrible dreams to every living soul! By the time it's midnight in a few days, he'll be invincible and every one will be trapped in a dream state with endless nightmares!"

**Banjo:** "How did you find out about this plan?"

**Bottles:** "Well, uh... just between you and me, while I was hiding in the dumpster, I was eavesdropping the plan that he and Grunty were discussing. Of course, they saw me and put me in this cage. Now, would you mind getting me down from here now?"

**Banjo:** "How do we do that?"

**Bottles:** "There a key that's hidden somewhere in this room."

They start searching around the room, looking into chests and any other place that a key would be hidden. As they get tired, they felt hopeless as the key cannot be found. It wasn't until they looked up and see that the key is hanging high on the chandelier. It is too high for Banjo and Kazooie to reach it. When they backed away a little, Banjo felt a lump from his foot. There was something under the carpet. He moved the carpet away and found a Shock Spring Pad.

**Banjo:** "Oh, hey! I remember this!"

**Kazooie:** "Yeah! Me too! (sigh) This takes me back to the good ol'days!"

**Banjo:** "Ready, Kazooie?"

**Kazooie:** "Ready, Banjo! Go!"

Banjo immediately got on the Shock Spring Pad, and jumped. Then, Kazooie stretched her legs out of the backpack, and jumps with all her might, rocketing both of them in the air.

**Banjo and Kazooie (excitedly):** "Yahoo!"

As they are in midair, Banjo stretched his arm to reach the key and grabbed it. They landed on the ground, with the key in their hands. They head toward Bottles's cage and unlocked it. He jumps down and is happy to be free.

**Bottles:** "Alright! Thanks guys!"

**Banjo:** "Now, we just need to get out of this room."

**Bottles:** "I think there's suppose to be a switch somewhere in—WHOA!"

Bottles tripped over a book that was on the floor. Banjo picked it up and opened it. Instead of pages, it opened like a chest and inside was a big, red button.

**Banjo:** "A button in a book? That's something you don't see every day. Clever, too."

**Kazooie:** "Quick! Press it!"

When Banjo pressed the big, red button, a wall behind them starts to turn, revealing a dark passage with torches on the left and right stone walls. They went inside to explore.

_Meanwhile..._

**Location: Cascade Castle, main room of doors**

**Time:11:40 AM**

L.O.G., Mumbo, and Humba are still struggling to find the right door. Eventually, they got lost. All three of them have no idea which floor each of them are on now.

**L.O.G.:** "Oh dear..."

**Mumbo:** "This bad..."

**Humba:** "Not good..."

Humba is in a hallway somewhere where there's pictures that appear to be staring at her, while Mumbo is in a room somewhere where there's a waterfall, trees, bushes, (Yes, all of those are inside the castle!) and bugs. Neither of them knows what to do next.

As Humba reaches the end of the hallway, all while ignoring the moving pictures with their eyeballs following her, there was a door. She opens it and ends up in that same room with the colorful doors and the crazy stairs.

**Humba (annoyed):** "You got to be joking..."

Mumbo was still wandering around, thinking that he is probably lost.

**Mumbo:** "It like jungle here! Bugs bothersome!"

He kept waving his hands as a gesture to the bugs to go away. He moved through the bushes and when he reached the end, there was a door. When he entered through the door, he saw Humba and realized that they are now back where they started.

**Mumbo:** "Mumbo not like this!"

**Humba:** "What should Humba and Mumbo do?"

They looked at each other, trying to come up with an answer. Then Mumbo spoke.

**Mumbo:** "Mumbo's suggestion... Mumbo and Humba keep looking... and Mumbo may regret this, but... Mumbo and Humba stay together... for safety reasons!"

They stood in silence for a while. They both know they don't get along very well, however the situation they're in calls for it. Finally, Humba spoke.

**Humba:** "Works for Humba. Promise Humba that Mumbo will do no tricks!"

**Mumbo:** "Mumbo promise. Same for Humba."

**Humba:** "Promise."

And so, they joined together and decided to choose the red door with the blue triangle and headed towards the third floor.

L.O.G. was still on his own, trying to find the right path. Then, L.O.G. suddenly remembered something! Right now, he is in a room somewhere that holds magic crystals and a scale. He remembers that if one were to put the right crystals on the scale, a secret passage to the tenth floor will open. And so, he picked up a red crystal, a blue crystal, a yellow crystal, and a green crystal. All four of them have different sizes and they have different weight, so L.O.G. places the green crystal on the left side of the scale, and the rest on the right. Soon, a wall next to L.O.G. turned and revealed a spiral staircase. L.O.G. proceeded to move up.

**L.O.G.:** "I hope everyone else is alright... especially Banjo and Kazooie, cause if they were to disappear, there would be an uproar from their fans. (To the audience) And that also includes the writer of this story."

As he was done ascending the stairs, he finds a door with a sign that says, "Tenth Floor". He opens the door and finds the room to be somewhat dark. Then, L.O.G. hears a voice calling for help. It was P.O.P.s!

**P.O.P.s (shouting): "AAAAHHHHHH! Somebody stop that—! HEEELP!"**

**L.O.G.:** "Oh no!"

L.O.G. headed towards the room where the sound of P.O.P.s was coming from. Suddenly, a metal box fell from above and landed on L.O.G., trapping him. The metal box was magic proof, so L.O.G. cannot get out, even if he uses his powers.

**L.O.G. (thinking):** _"Well, R.O.D. has been pretty busy with the stuff that's preventing me to use my magic. It's starting to get very annoying. I'm not sure if it's because R.O.D wants this adventure as a very complicated challenge or the writer is just giving me grief."_

(Hey look, I'm just typing what I am going through in my head, OK? Anyways...) Then, a dark figure appeared, covered in a shadow, and laughed at his success for L.O.G.'s capture. LOG knew who it was, and remains calm until Banjo and Kazooie's arrival.

**L.O.G. (thinking):** _"Banjo... Kazooie... please, get up here soon... we'll be waiting for you..."_

The figure lifts the metal box up and carries it over to the room where P.O.P.s is. As they went in, the door slams shut, and then there was no other noise other than... silence.

**Location: Cascade Castle, basement**

**Time: 12:00 PM**

Banjo, Kazooie, and Bottles are walking through the dark stone hallway, lighted with torches. They kept continuing to walk, until they heard a sound from behind them. They turned around, but there was nothing or no one, other than the torches and the stone walls. Banjo and Kazooie shrugged at each other and continued to move on. Later, the noise was heard again, and it's a little louder than before. They turned again with more alertness, but again, there was nothing...

**Kazooie (shouting): "OK! Who's there? We know you're hiding somewhere!"**

There was no response. Suddenly, Bottles screamed, pointed upward, and shouted,

**Bottles (shouting): "AHH-HAAAH! SPIDER!"**

Indeed, there is a very large black widow spider right above them. Its appearance shows that it has six black eyes, and dark, black skin, with a red hourglass on top of its abdomen, meaning that it's a female. She is on its giant web, with some of it spelling the word in capitals"ARACHNE", which shows that it is her name. She also appears to be... drooling! And showing her poisonous fangs! She jumps from her web and lands in front of Banjo, Kazooie, and Bottles. They started to back away from her, looking a little nervous, with Bottles looking the most pale and the most scared, then he hides behind Banjo, shaking. The spider looks at them for a moment, smiled, then said,

**Arachne:** "My, it's been a while since I've had any... deserts..."

**Bottles (panicking):** "NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA SPIDER TO EAT MEEEE!"

**Kazooie:** "Relax, Bottles! We'll take care of this ugly and disgusting insect quickly and simply, right Banjo?"

**Banjo (nervously):** "(Gulp) Uh... heh... yeah... that's right..."

**Arachne (angrily):** **"Ugly? Disgusting? Why, you rude, little—! I'm a beautiful spider with a beautiful name! And that's 'Arachne'! OOOOOH! You've really made me angry now! Now I'm gonna have to tear you and rip you all apart! And then I'll eat every single limb of your body without hesitation!"**

**Banjo and Kazooie:** "Uh oh..."

**Bottles (scared):** "Mommy..."

She opens her mouth and spits a thick thread of poisoned web at them. They dodged it immediately and began to run. They kept running through the stone hallway, with the giant spider following them in pursue. As they kept running, they see a gate in front that is about to close! Banjo, Kazooie, and Bottles rushed on to get past through the gate. Banjo and Kazooie got through first by sliding below, then Banjo gripped hold on the gate to let Bottles through. Arachne was getting closer, so Banjo let go of the gate and it closed completely before she could get through. All three of them sighed in relief.

**Kazooie:** "Wow, that was thrilling!"

**Bottles:** "I don't ever wanna go back there again!"

**Banjo:** "Well, at least it's over now..."

*RIP!*

Unfortunately, Banjo had spoke too soon, as the giant black widow spider has made a hole on the gate, with her fangs hungry for flesh.

**Banjo (nervously):** "(Gulp) Err... maybe not..."

**Bottles (shouting): "Let's get outta here!"**

They ran away as far as possible from the gate, trying to not be touched by the poisonous spider. Later, the gate was completely broken down. She gives chase once again and they kept on running and running. In front of them, there were lots of other stone hallways in which they kept turning left and right in each of them. It wasn't until they saw a red door with a blue triangle and headed toward it. When they opened the door and entered through, there was no floor, and because of that, they started to fall. The fall wasn't long, as they landed on two mine carts; Banjo and Kazooie are in the front and Bottles is in the back.

The carts then started to move on its own. The roller coaster ride had just begun. Banjo, Kazooie, and Bottles were screaming as the carts they're on are increasing in speed, making loops on the tracks, and flying over gaps.

**Bottles (shouting): "This is insane! Get me off of this thing!"**

**Kazooie:** "Hey, look! I see light up ahead!"

The carts moved closer and closer to the light... and they all shot out of a hole from a floor, crashed through a door, and landed without any broken parts, although the carts are another story.

**Banjo:** "Whew! We made it out just in time!"

**Humba:** "Banjo and Kazooie!"

There was the sound of Humba's voice coming from afar. Humba and Mumbo came toward Banjo, Kazooie, and Bottles. They noticed that they are in some sort of chemistry room full of chemicals and liquids in flasks and test tubes. Some of the glass were broken due to the crash incident from the carts. Humba and Mumbo looked surprised at the others.

**Humba:** "What happened?"

**Kazooie:** "It's kind of a long story, but at least it's—"

*CRASH!*

**Arachne (angrily): "(ROOOOOAR!)"**

**Kazooie (nervously):** "... over... now?"

Unfortunately, the black widow spider managed to catch up to them, as she made a bigger hole with her strong and sharp fangs. She looks even more hungrier than before.

**Arachne:** "My,my! Even more tasty treats! And don't you all look delicious!"

**Mumbo (surprised):** "Eekumbokum! Giant spider!"

Mumbo was so shocked at the size of the spider that his eyeballs had fallen out almost immediately. Arachne hungers for fresh meat and has her eyes set on Banjo & Kazooie, and the others on her list for supper.

* * *

><p><strong>This story took almost a week to finish. I hoped you enjoyed it! And please review!<strong>


	12. Cascade Castle Part 3 – Crazy & Crazier

**This chapter turned out to be longer than I expected to be. And I'm very happy about it! I hope to do it often! Also, I hope you'll like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12: Cascade Castle Part 3 – Crazy and Crazier<em>

**Location: Cascade Castle, third floor**

**Time: 1:00 PM**

Banjo, Kazooie, and the others' reflection are all on the six of the spider's eyes. They all stood there in silence, as they are trapped with Arachne, the giant black widow female spider, in the chemistry room. Finally, she made her first move with her fangs. She targeted Humba first, but she dodged the attack and hid behind one of the lab tables just in time. More glass objects were breaking, though most of them were empty.

Mumbo attacks the spider with his zap stick, but it had little to no effect to the spider. She tackles Mumbo with one of her legs, and he was smacked into a wall. Then, he fell to the floor.

**Mumbo:** "Oomenacka! Pain!"

She shot a string of web at Banjo and Kazooie. They ducked and the string hit a cabinet behind them. Arachne pulled her web string, and the cabinet door was removed brutally. Inside, there are three flasks with different liquids. The first one was labeled 'water', the second one was labeled 'alcohol', and the third one was labeled 'chlorine bleach'.

Arachne started to charge after Banjo and Kazooie, with her fangs ready to munch them. With her quick thinking, Kazooie picked up the third flask with her beak and threw it at the spider. It landed and crashed into Arachne's face. She screamed in pain and terror, as the bleach started to damage and burn her eyes. She moved around in agony and kept crashing into microscopes and other machines.

Banjo and Kazooie backed away from her, but then Banjo's clumsiness accidentally knocked over some of the test tubes and caused Kazooie to fall out of his backpack. When Arachne heard the sound of test tubes breaking, she raises one of her legs and tries to stomp on Banjo. He got a direct hit and is on the floor being crushed by Arachne. In anger, she screamed,

**Arachne (angrily): "You may have stolen my sight, but at least I can still ****hear**** where you are! Now prepare to DIE!"**

With all her might, she attempts to flatten Banjo with her legs. She brings her fangs closer to him until suddenly…

*SMACK!*

**Kazooie (angrily): "Get away from him, you six-eyed freak!"**

Kazooie smacks the spider in the face with her wrench, which she received from L.O.G. when they first met. The spider was sent flying, hit and made cracks on a wall, and fell to the floor. Kazooie looks and smiled at Banjo as he was startled by her sudden strength in her swing.

**Kazooie:** "You know… I nearly forgot I still had this thing with me, because I didn't think I would need it in this adventure, but I guess I was wrong…heh heh heh…"

**Banjo (surprised):** "…wow…"

Then, Bottles peeked out of hiding from one of the lab tables and said,

**Bottles:** "Uh, guys… Arachne is still alive!"

He went back to hiding as Arachne was getting back up on her legs. She shoots another string of web without aim. It was heading toward Banjo and Kazooie. Banjo ducked and Kazooie flew out of the way while carrying her wrench with her feet. Another string of web was shot, and it hit Kazooie, causing her to drop her wrench on the floor.

**Arachne:** "Ah-hah! Gotcha!"

**Banjo:** "Kazooie!"

Kazooie was being dragged into Arachne's web and is slowly coming closer to her fangs. She attempts to fly out of her grasp, but to no avail.

**Kazooie:** "Banjo! Get me out!"

Banjo came to Kazooie and tries to pull her out of the sticky web. The web was too strong and the fact that Arachne was reeling in both of them made it worse.

Then, Humba, who came out from one of the lab tables, and Mumbo, who recovered from his injury, created two spells together. One was a huge pair of scissors, which they used to cut the web and free Kazooie. The other was a gargantuan can of bug spray. They pointed the can at the spider and activated the top, with the poison for bugs coming out and spreading at the spider. She panics at the burning pain the chemicals are doing to her as they make contact with her skin. Banjo holds on to Kazooie and moves away from the spider and the smell of the chemical. Soon, after a while, she was dead, with her legs standing up while she is on her back.

Everyone was exhausted, but relieved that the battle was over. Bottles came over to Mumbo and Humba and asked,

**Bottles:** "How were you guys able to come up with a spell like that?"

**Mumbo:** "Mumbo and Humba use glowbos. Find materials in room. Combine materials and glowbos for spell. Cast spell on giant spider. Was Mumbo's plan."

**Humba:** "Do not listen to stupid Mumbo! It was Humba's plan all along."

**Mumbo:** "Humba stay out of this!"

**Bottles** **(annoyed):** "You guys…"

They started arguing again, with Bottles trying to get them to then remembered that he was still holding Kazooie. Embarrassed, he puts her down almost immediately.

**Banjo (nervously):** "A-Are you alright, Kazooie?"

Kazooie looks at herself and realized that some of her feathers are covered with the spider's web.

**Kazooie:** "My feathers are a little sticky. Otherwise… I seem… to be… okay… I—"

Kazooie couldn't finish her sentence as she suddenly fainted in front of Banjo. He caught her before she could drop to the floor.

**Banjo (worriedly):** "K-Kazooie! Kazooie, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Everyone else heard Banjo calling Kazooie's name and rushed to both of them. Kazooie was breathing heavily, with her heart beating faster and her body temperature rising. Mumbo came up to Banjo and checked on Kazooie to see what happened to her. He studied her feathers a little and said,

**Mumbo:** "Eekumbokum! Bird not well! Spider poisoned bird with web! Must summon healing spell with glowbo!"

Mumbo got out a bag and searched through it. Unfortunately, he could not find what he was looking for.

**Mumbo:** "Oomenacka! Mumbo bag empty! Used up last glowbo!"

**Banjo:** "What about Humba?"

**Humba:** "Humba sorry. Humba has no more glowbos."

**Banjo (panicking):** "W-What'll we do?"

Nobody said anything for a while. Nobody spoke a word or made a sound, except for Kazooie, who's still breathing heavily as her life is fading away.

**Kazooie (weakly):** "B… Banjo…"

He looks at her as she is calling his name. He places his paw on her wing and looks at her face. She's looking very ill.

**Banjo (thinking):** _"Kazooie…"_

Things were looking bleak and hopeless. Then…

*KNOCK, KNOCK!*

**Banjo (surprised):** "What was that?"

There was a knock somewhere in the chemistry room. Everyone turned to where the sound was. It was coming from a cabinet at the far corner of the chemistry room. The cabinet has a lock and chains that is containing the cabinet. It shakes and jumps like something is desperate to come out.

**Mumbo:** "No one move! Mumbo will check!"

He got out his zap stick and moved closer the cabinet. He points his zap stick in front of the lock. Quietly and slowly, he chants a spell and opened the lock. The chains started to loosen up and fell to the floor. Mumbo puts his hand on the cabinet door handle. He raises his zap stick, getting ready to strike.

Quickly, he opens the door. He was about to cast a spell until he recognizes what he is seeing.

**Mumbo:** "Eekumbokum! Klungo!

Indeed, it was none other than the used-to-be villain and minion of Gruntilda, who became an ally to Banjo and Kazooie in the N&B video game. Right now, he's lying down and tied up with a rope at the moment with duct tape over his mouth. Mumbo came up to him, untied the rope, and reached his hand at the duct tape. As soon as he ripped the tape out, Klungo screamed,

**Klungo (screaming): "YEEEOOOWWW!"**

**Mumbo:** "Mumbo sorry… not good with sticky tape…"

Before he could speak to Klungo, Banjo picked up the wrench that Kazooie had dropped during battle and put it in his backpack. With Kazooie in his arms, Banjo came over to Klungo and asked,

**Banjo:** "What happened to you, Klungo?"

**Klungo:** "Big, ugly monssster by name of 'Argosss'! He put me here and locked me up!

As he was going to explain more, he noticed that Kazooie is in disarray somewhat.

**Klungo:** "What happened to bird?"

**Humba:** "Kazooie ill! Poisoned by giant spider! Have no more glowbos for healing spell!"

**Klungo:** "Oh! No need for glowbo! Klungo know another cure!"

This knowledge that Klungo had just told surprised everybody.

**Banjo (happily):** "You do? What? What is it?"

**Klungo:** "Healing potion. Made by Klungo before quitting. Argosss has it. Mussst reach tenth floor to get potion."

**Banjo:** "Can you lead us there? Please!"

**Klungo:** "Yesss! Klungo know way! Follow me!"

He gets out of the cabinet and leads them out of the chemistry room by going through a door that contains the next room. The next room contains butterfly wallpaper on the walls and the area is full of flowers and… beehives! The bees buzzed all around their own hives, busy making sweet, delicious honey.

**Klungo:** "Mussst be very quiet. Cannot disturb beesss. Will sssting when there is noissse."

That said, as soon as Klungo was done explaining, Bottles accidentally stepped on a stick and it snapped into two. The bees stopped working and saw Banjo and the others. They see them as intruders and charged after them, with their stingers ready!

**Banjo:** "Uh-oh!"

**Bottles:** "Take cover!"

Each of them ran toward a different field of flowers and hid in them. The bees searched frantically for any victim that will suffer through a hundred stings. Banjo was still holding Kazooie as he slowly and quietly crawls through a field of yellow flowers. Eventually, he ran into Klungo, who was feeling the ground.

**Banjo:** "What are you doing, Klungo?"

**Klungo:** "Hidden ssswitch sssomewhere in field of flowersss. Mussst find ssswitch to accesss eighth floor!"

**Banjo:** "Do you know where it is exactly?"

**Klungo:** "Klungo forgot. Knowsss it'sss sssomewhere in field of yellow flowersss. Help Klungo find it."

While Banjo and Klungo searched for the hidden switch, Bottles, Mumbo, and Humba were hiding in a field of green flowers from the bees. They have to crawl quietly and quickly toward the field of yellow flowers, but there is an open space where they will be seen if they were to come out of their hiding spot. They'll need to think of a strategy.

**Mumbo:** "Humba go first!"

**Humba:** "No chance! Mumbo go!"

**Mumbo:** "Humba!"

**Humba:** "Mumbo!"

**Mumbo:** "Humba!"

**Humba:** "Mumbo!"

**Bottles (annoyed):** "You know what? I'm gonna go first since the two of you are gonna do nothing but bicker and bicker!"

And so Bottles started to peek out of the flower field and see that the bees are facing somewhere else. He came out and proceeds to crawl. Unfortunately, he stepped on another stick and it snapped into two as well. The bees turned around, saw Bottles, and they charged at him like lighting. Bottles screamed in pain as the bees repeatedly sting him with their stingers.

**Bottles (painfully):** "YEEOOWWW! OW-OW-OW! STOP! GET OFF!"

Mumbo and Humba peeked out from the flowers and see the Bottles had distracted the bees and provided access to the other side for them. Mumbo stands up and said to Humba,

**Mumbo:** "After Humba!"

**Humba:** "Humba thanks Mumbo!"

He lets her go first to the field of yellow flowers and he then joins her. Banjo and Klungo are still looking for the hidden switch in the yellow flower field. As Banjo keeps his head down while he's searching the ground, he bumps into a rock with his head. He looks up and sees that the rock looks odd and unusual, because it's shaped like a dice. He puts Kazooie down and examines the rock. He puts his paw on the top part of the rock and finds something interesting. The rock is disguised as a box, as he lifted the top of the rock and finds a switch inside. Klungo came to him and said,

**Klungo:** "That be hidden ssswitch! Flip ssswitch now!"

Banjo flipped the switch as told, and a secret elevator opened on one of the walls.

**Banjo:** "An elevator inside a castle? This adventure just gets crazier and crazier as it goes on…"

Banjo carried Kazooie again and he and Klungo got up and headed toward the elevator. Humba and Mumbo caught up with them, while Bottles was on the ground, lying in pain as the bees were done stinging him. Everyone called out to Bottles to hurry.

**Humba:** "Get over here, Bottles!"

**Banjo:** "We're waiting for you!"

Bottles got up slowly, as he has so many bumps all around his face and body. He managed to catch up with Banjo and the others however. The elevator than automatically closed and raises up to the eight floor. Banjo looks at Bottles and notices that he's irritated. Concerned, he asked,

**Banjo:** "Are you okay, Bottles?"

**Bottles:** "No, I'm not okay! I've had so many bees stinging me and Mumbo and Humba didn't even bother saving me!"

**Mumbo:** "Mumbo no like bees. Will not go near horrible stingers."

**Humba:** "Humba too."

**Bottles:** "Mumbo, couldn't you use your zap stick or something?"

**Mumbo:** "Against more than one bees? Not!"

**Bottles (annoyed):** "_(sigh)_"

**Mumbo:** "At least Mumbo can heal mole's wounds now."

Mumbo chants a magic spell and it erased the bee bumps on Bottles.

*DING!*

The elevator had stopped and opened its doors. Banjo and his friends have arrived at the eighth floor. As soon as they all got out, the elevator immediately closed and disappeared in thin air. They all noticed this and looked awkwardly at one another.

**Bottles:** "Okay… is there anything else that's not quite right in this castle?"

**Humba:** "Honestly, nothing is right in this castle, according to L.O.G."

**Banjo:** "Oh, that's right! What happened to him, Humba?"

**Humba:** "Humba does not know. L.O.G. was not with Humba and Mumbo since we all arrived here."

**Bottles:** "Uh, guys… I hate to interrupt your conversation, but… where are we?"

They took a look at their surroundings, and noticed that there are colorful crystals on walls and on the floor. There was also a scale holding different colored crystals.

**Humba:** "This must be magic crystal room! Humba read about these in books!"

**Bottles:** "Incredible!"

**Klungo:** "Pretty!"

**Mumbo:** "Look, Mumbo found stairs!"

Indeed, he noticed a passageway with a spiral staircase. They decided to head toward the stairs and climb them. Mumbo went up first, then Humba, then Klungo, then Bottles.

Before Banjo could catch up with the others, he looks down on his arms and took another look at Kazooie. Her condition seems a little worse than before; her body temperature has gone slightly higher that she seems to be sweating a little. And yet, to Banjo, despite the fact that she's not well, something about her sickness makes her look more… gorgeous.

**Banjo (thinking):** _"Kazooie… She's really beautiful… If she were to be gone from my life, I… I…"_

**Bottles:** "Banjo!"

**Banjo (unconsciously):** "Huh… what?"

Banjo snapped out of deep thought as he heard Bottles calling out his name.

**Bottles:** "What are you still doing down there? Everybody's already ahead of you!"

**Banjo:** "Oh! Coming!"

Banjo starts to run up the spiral stairs. As Banjo was running, he takes one last look at Kazooie and thought,

**Banjo (thinking):** _"Hold on, Kazooie… We're almost there!"_

Banjo managed to catch up to his friends and they continued to climb the stairs.

_Meanwhile…_

**Location: Cascade Castle, tenth floor**

**Time: 4:00 PM**

Up on the tenth floor, there is a room full of many dangerous and threatening traps and weapons everywhere. The individuals that are in that room are Argos, L.O.G., and P.O.P.s.

Here we see that Argos is a big bluish-green troll and a very strong one at that. L.O.G. is still in a metal box that is now hanging on the ceiling. He looks out of the small window that the box have and sees that Argos is busy constructing a machine that will allow anyone to be turned into a golden statue. Poor P.O.P.s is lying on the floor, shaking in pain as if he is going through a seizure. He had been whipped and beaten by Argos since his capture. Soon, Argos was done.

**Argos:** "At last! My creation is complete!"

He turns around and walked toward P.O.P.s. Argos picks him up and walked in front of the machine.

**Argos:** "You will be perfect for my collection of the victims that had came to my castle!"

He looks up at L.O.G. and said,

**Argos:** "And you'll be next! Ha-Hah!"

L.O.G. could do nothing but just stare in awe as Argos is going to place P.O.P.s on a treadmill belt that was running and ends at some sort of converting machine that will paint him real gold liquid, dry the paint, and shape the statue. He was just about to put P.O.P.s down until…

*BAM!*

There was a sound of a door being kicked down by someone of great strength. It was Banjo! And the rest of the crew came out from behind him to assemble in combat mode! Argos drops P.O.P.s to the floor, turns to Banjo and his friends, and said,

**Argos:** "What, may I ask, are you all doing here? Can't you see I'm busying, making trophies of my collections?"

**Banjo:** "Sorry, but we can't let you do that to our friends!"

**Klungo:** "Yesss! Klungo thinksss you bad troll!"

Argos made a light frown on his face and said,

**Argos:** "So be it!"

He gets out a whip and a mace. He strikes with his whip at Banjo and his friends. They dodged the attack and moved in different directions. Banjo, while holding Kazooie, and Klungo hid behind a 10-ton weight and a 5-ton weight, respectively. Mumbo and Humba went behind a large crate that is labeled 'Danger: High Explosives!', while Bottles jumped inside a chest and locked it closed immediately. Argos came to the chest and uses his mace to smash it open.

Banjo and Klungo could only watch from behind the weights as Argos is going to destroy the chest, with Bottles along with it. Then Klungo from afar quietly said to Banjo,

**Klungo (whispering):** "Before capture, Klungo sssaw Argosss put healing potion in chessst. Bear mussst ssstop him before it breaksss apart!"

Banjo looks around as he desperately needs to distract Argos to save Kazooie. He looks down and sees a round object that says 'Smoke Bomb' next to his left foot. He picks it up and throws it at Argos. It landed on his head and smoke starts to spread across the room. Quickly, Banjo puts Kazooie on the floor with Klungo to watch over her and ran past Argos without being noticed. Banjo looks inside the now damaged chest and sees Bottles, who seems to have fainted from the impact of the mace, and a Florence flask that contains some sort of red liquid. It is tipped over, but luckily, it is covered with a cork, so nothing is spilled. Banjo picks up the flask, while Bottles wakes up and slowly gets up, feeling dizzy.

**Banjo:** "You feeling alright, Bottles?"

**Bottles (weakly):** "I'm in bad shape…"

**Argos (angrily): "Not yet, but you're gonna be once I smash you with my mace!"**

He raises his mace at Banjo and Bottles. Banjo picks up Bottles and drags him and the flask of potion out of the way. Argos hits the chest again, only this time the chest has now completely destroyed. Suddenly, Argos got hit in the head with something round, making him drop his weapons, and it landed in his hands. It was a bomb! Argos tries to get rid of it, but unfortunately, it exploded right in his face. He turned around and saw that it was Humba, who has another bomb on her hand. She throws it at Argos again, but he dodged it and it exploded at the broken parts of the chest, turning it to ashes. Humba turns to Mumbo and said,

**Humba:** "Humba needs more bombs!"

**Mumbo:** "Mumbo hurrying!"

Mumbo was unloading bombs from the crate he and Humba were hiding behind and lit them with his zap stick. He would give them to Humba and she would throw them at Argos. The bombs that exploded at an empty area would create a small smoke cloud around the room, making everything seem misty and giving everyone an advantage to use the clouds to hide.

Banjo was just standing still holding Bottles and the flask, looking around trying to find his way through the thick clouds of smoke. Finally, he hears Klungo's voice.

**Klungo:** "Klungo here! Quickly!"

Banjo ran toward to where the sound of Klungo was and sees him waving his arms for Banjo to come. He came to Klungo behind the 10-ton weight and puts Bottles down.

**Banjo:** "Quick! I need to give Kazooie this potion before—!"

*WHAM!*

Argos whammed Banjo with his mace, sending him rolling backwards and hitting the wall. The potion was flying through the air. Luckily, Bottles caught the flask before it could break.

**Bottles:** "Got it!"

**Argos:** "Give me that!"

Argos charges at Bottles, but is stopped by Humba.

**Humba:** "Eat Humba's dust!"

She throws another bomb at Argos, but he reflects it with his whip. The bomb was sent flying and hits the chain that holds the metal box that contains L.O.G. inside. The chain starts to break and the box starts to fall and lands on the floor.

However, Argos was not done. He brings out his whip and strikes it at Humba. She got a direct hit and was sent to the floor. She was too weak to get up after taking damage from Argos's whip. He attempts to strike again, but Mumbo came up to him, protecting Humba.

**Mumbo:** "Leave Humba alone, stupid, ugly troll!"

Argos, after being insulted by Mumbo, raises his mace and attacks Mumbo. He was sent flying across the room and hits the wall. Argos then turns to Banjo, who was still on the floor with the wall on his back, feeling his head in pain. He looks up and sees Argos looking down smiling evilly at him. Banjo covers his head as Argos holds his mace high into the air, ready to drop down…

*PECK!*

**Argos (painfully):** "OWWWW!"

Banjo removed his hands to look up and sees Kazooie attacking him with her beak.

**Argos (painfully):** "OW-OW-OW-OW-OW! GET OFF! GET OFF! I HATE BIRDS! GET OFF!"

Banjo was happy to see Kazooie alive and well again. He gets up and whacks Argos from behind with his backpack. He fell to the floor, but Kazooie continued to peck his head. He couldn't move himself out of the floor, even if he wanted to. This gave Banjo an idea. He gets up from the floor, finds a big, empty crate next to him, and, with Kazooie out of the way, traps Argos inside. Bottles then came to Banjo and said,

**Bottles:** "Banjo, here's a hammer and some nails!"

He takes the hammer and nails from Bottles. After that, Banjo and Kazooie, with his hammer and her beak, respectively, hammered the nails on the sides of the crate to seal the troll, locking him inside.

**Argos (shouting): "Let me outta here right now!"**

Argos keeps banging the crate to break open, but to no avail.

**Bottles:** "Alright! Way to go, you two!"

**Klungo:** "We not done. Mussst free Lord of Gamesss."

**Bottles:** "Right! Let's go!"

They both headed toward the black box, with Mumbo and Humba already there. Banjo and Kazooie smiled in triumph as they have succeeded in defeating Argos. They look at each other and they suddenly stopped smiling. They looked away in awkwardness and stood silently for a moment. Finally, Banjo was the first to speak.

**Banjo:** "Um… I'm glad to see that… you're alright… really, I… I was really worried about you…"

**Kazooie:** "Oh, you were? Well, you didn't have to, I'm a pretty tough bird and—!"

She stopped when she realized that Banjo looks a little sad. Soon, she came up to Banjo, reached for his paw, and holds it on her wings, causing Banjo to blush. She then changed her last sentence.

**Kazooie:** "I-I'm sorry… what I meant to say was… it was very sweet of you to think of me… and I knew you wanted to save me very badly, so… thank you so much…"

Kazooie blushed as soon as she was done. Banjo becomes smitten as he's feeling her warm, soft feathers from her wings. They both smiled slightly and gazed into each other's eyes. They both wanted this moment to last long, but Humba called their names, snapping them out of their trance.

**Humba:** "Banjo and Kazooie help! Must free Lord of Games!"

Humba, Mumbo, Bottles, and Klungo are struggling to open the big, metal box to free L.O.G., but it's stuck. Kazooie flew inside Banjo's backpack and they both came over to their friends and they all pulled the side of the box as hard as they could, and it starts to open slowly. Then, it burst open, sending all six of them to the floor from the force they had used, and L.O.G. walked (or floated, however you want to put it…) out of the box.

**L.O.G.:** "Ah, finally! I was tired of staying in that cramped box."

As Banjo, Kazooie, and everyone else were getting up from the floor, Klungo accidentally knocked over a desk, toppling a vase. It falls to the floor and breaks apart, revealing a golden jiggy!

**Klungo:** "Oooh, look! Klungo found jiggy!"

**Kazooie:** "Alright!"

As everyone was about to celebrate, there was a sound of someone moaning. L.O.G. knew immediately who that was and rushed to him.

It was P.O.P.s and he's in need of medical attention. His light bulb head has a small crack on the side and was flickering faintly.

**L.O.G.:** "Quick! Somebody get me something that uses electricity! Anything will do!"

They all searched the room, and each of them found one item. Banjo found a small TV, Kazooie found a wide boom box, Mumbo found a tall lamp, Humba found a battery-operated fan, Klungo found a dangerous tazer, and Bottles found a… a bell?

**Kazooie:** "Hey, geeky, I don't think something that tiny is gonna do any good."

**Bottles:** "What do you want from me? I'm doing the best I can to help! Besides, this bell is a conductor, which is perfect to transmit electricity, since it's made out of silver and—"

**Kazooie:** "Whatever…"

**L.O.G.:** "Hurry! Place the items you've got on the floor around P.O.P.s!"

They hurried to P.O.P.s and put down the things near him and stepped back. Then, with all his might, L.O.G. activated his powers by transmitting electricity from the items to P.O.P.s. So much static was emitting as the magic was reviving the Prince of Physics. Soon afterward, the transmission ended in an explosion of bright light. Everyone covered their eyes from the powerful shine. As the light faded away, they all see that P.O.P.s have been fully recovered and risen from the ground, with his light bulb head shining bright.

**P.O.P.s:** "Oh! I've never felt so alive! Thank you!"

**L.O.G.:** "Oh, Prince of Physics! Are you well?"

**P.O.P.s:** "Not completely. R.O.D. had me locked in this world for who knows how long. It gave me neck pains, I tell you!"

**L.O.G.:** "In any case, we need get out of here now!"

**Kazooie:** "Don't tell me we have to go through the craziness of this castle again just to get back where we started…"

**P.O.P.s:** "Oh, don't worry! I know a shortcut!"

_Later…_

**P.O.P.s:** "Here we are! Back at the beginning!"

They all came in from a door that was on the floor. As they look around, they realized they are not at the starting point; they're in a room that looks like a karaoke bar.

**P.O.P.s:** "Well… I believe we're completely lost…"

They all groan in annoyance at how P.O.P.s could make such a big mistake.

**P.O.P.s:** "I don't understand… I had this path right the first time…"

**L.O.G.:** "When was that exactly?"

**P.O.P.s:** "Seven hours ago…"

**L.O.G.:** "R.O.D. must've changed the route of this castle somewhere around that time somehow."

**Kazooie:** "Great, what do we do now?"

**L.O.G.:** "Wait! I think I remember this…"

He moves around the room, searching for something.

**L.O.G.:** "I know it's here somewhere… Ah-hah!"

He moved toward a small bookcase. He pulls a gold-colored book from one of the shelves like a lever. Suddenly, a trap door opens under everyone. One by one, other than L.O.G. and P.O.P.s, they fall.

**Banjo and Kazooie (screaming): "WAAAAAHHHHH!"**

**Bottles (screaming): "AHHHHH!"**

**Humba (screaming): "EEEEEK!"**

**Mumbo (screaming): "EEKUMBOKUM!"**

**Klungo (screaming): "OH NOESSS!"**

All six of them slid down a tunnel while L.O.G. and P.O.P.s follow in pursuit. Banjo and the others kept screaming and shouting as the tunnel starts to make sharp turns and the height becomes larger. After a few seconds, there was light. They arrived at the starting point, and are falling towards the portal. One by one, they passed through the portal and came into the Dream World. Banjo and Kazooie landed on the ground first, and then came Bottles on top of them, then Humba, Mumbo and Klungo. They are all on a pile, with Banjo and Kazooie right at the bottom. They all moaned in pain, but not as much as Banjo.

**Banjo (weakly):** "Could all of you please get off?"

Starting from Klungo, they get up and stood aside one by one. They have arrived in the Dream World. Then, a voice was heard from afar.

**Grunty:** "Congratulations on getting here safe and sound! Let us hope in the future you won't be fooling around!"

**Bottles:** "G-Gruntilda…"

**L.O.G.:** "Indeed…"

Another voice was heard and chuckled a little. Then, it spoke…

**R.O.D.:** "Ah, my dear old friend, L.O.'s good to see that you and your friends have made it this far! I assume the trip was… calming?"

L.O.G. had said nothing in response to R.O.D.'s question.

**R.O.D.:** "Didn't think so… The next world you'll be going is a place that you'll think of it as, how you people put it, "sickeningly sweet"… heh heh heh…"

**Grunty:** "Believe it or not, I made the place myself! Although, I stole this idea from my sister's book from her bookshelf!"

**Kazooie:** "Her sister?"

**Banjo:** "You remember, Kazooie… her sister, Brentilda the fairy from the first game…"

**Kazooie:** "Oh yeah, her… I've always wondered why she didn't appeared in the later games…"

**Banjo:** "Me too…"

**R.O.D.:** "(Ahem) Anyways, the portal should be opened, so off you go!"

**Grunty:** "And make it quick, I'm getting hungry! I think I'll have something very gooey!"

Banjo and Kazooie shuddered at the thought of digesting some sort of gooey substance, but they headed off to the portal. However, before they could, R.O.D. spoke.

**R.O.D.:** "Not so fast, P.O.P.s! You're staying here!"

Suddenly, a stream of clouds encircled P.O.P.s and formed a shape of a light bulb. Then, the clouds began to disappear and revealed a giant light bulb prison. Shocked, L.O.G. shouted at RO.D.

**L.O.G. (shouting): "What in the name of all things evil and unthinkable are you doing?"**

**R.O.D.:** "Relax, L.O.G. This is for in case anyone has any ideas… You can never be too careful…"

L.O.G. was not happy with the situation that P.O.P.s was in, but he remained silent.

**R.O.D.:** "Don't worry, I will be sure he won't suffer… for now, anyway… heh heh heh…"

L.O.G. regained control over his emotions and turned toward the portal, leading the way.

**L.O.G.:** "Come, everyone. There's not much time…"

They all followed him through the portal. As they were gone, somewhere, in the hub of the Dream World, there was laughter. Evil laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>So far, this is the longest chapter I've done in this story. It should be worth reviewing, too!<strong>

**My replies to the reviewers:**

****To SolarRuby17: Thank you for being supportive of my story. I know it has been a while since anyone has reviewed. I'm still working on my next chapter, so hopefully, you and all the other fans can wait a little longer!**  
><strong>


End file.
